


Беззащитные

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!, Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mini, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жертву Ойкавы зовут Кагеяма Тобио.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беззащитные

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HK!!SW для команды Ойкава/Кагеяма
> 
> Беззащитные – это общее имя Ойкавы и Кагеямы, которое ни разу за весь фик не упоминается.

Жертву Ойкавы зовут Кагеяма Тобио. 

Как и все Бойцы мужского пола, Ойкава надеялся, что ему достанется милая, воспитанная девушка. Невысокая, с длинными чёрными волосами, в которых бы прятались от смущения ушки, с ласковой улыбкой и покладистым характером. Такие как раз были во вкусе Ойкавы. 

Кагеяме пятнадцать лет, и в глазах читается вся прелесть переходного возраста. Хвост его мечется из стороны в сторону, описывает круги и замирает, только обвившись вокруг широкого запястья. Кагеяма фыркает в ответ на радостное приветствие, сваливает на пол крохотной прихожей спортивную сумку и без приглашения проходит в комнату. Хвост снова начинает дёргаться, короткая чёрная шерсть на нем дыбится, а прижатые к голове ушки вдруг встают вертикально. 

– Тебе нравится волейбол, Ойкава-сан? – голос у него оказывается хрипловатым, но неожиданно глубоким.

– Здесь нет спортивных секций, но мы иногда с ребятами играем, – отвечает Ойкава, сдвигая в сторону брошенную сумку.

Он проходит в комнату, садится на крутящийся стул у заваленного хламом письменного стола и пожимает плечами. Ойкава ловит себя на том, что ведёт себя с Кагеямой, как с дикой кошкой – осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений и не повышать голос. 

Это раздражает. Жертва должна вызывать в своем Бойце желание защитить и обезопасить, но пока что он чувствует лишь желание настучать по шее наглому мальчишке, вытаскивающему из-под кровати его эротические журналы. Лицо почему-то заливает краской, но Ойкава берёт себя в руки и, привстав со стула, отбирает у Кагеямы журналы.

– Это не для детишек вроде тебя, Тобио-чан, – говорит он и растягивает губы в широкой улыбке.

Кагеяма краснеет, злится, невидимое глазу имя на предплечье вспыхивает неглубокой болью. Ойкава морщится, но игнорирует жжение и прячет журналы в ящик стола. Первое знакомство с Жертвой, как ему кажется, состоялось. И провалилось.

– Можешь занять верхнюю кровать, – говорит он и уходит из комнаты, оставляя Кагеяму разбирать вещи в гордом одиночестве.

***

Благодаря связывающему их имени и, как ни крути, мощному потенциалу Кагеямы, Ойкава чувствует его эмоции, как свои. Глухое раздражение, когда чья-то улыбчивая Жертва мешает ему сделать выбор между обычным и фруктовым молоком. Обиду и злость, когда занимающийся с ними учитель делает замечание по поводу нестабильности связи. Обжигающую зависть и совсем немного восхищения, когда тот же учитель перед всей группой хвалит Ойкаву за составленные заклинания. Силы у Кагеямы в избытке, но справиться с ней без практики он не может.

Выражение лица у Кагеямы при этом одинаково хмурое. Улыбчивый, всегда окружённый людьми, Ойкава кажется слишком ярким по сравнению с ним, и Кагеяме это явно не нравится. Постоянное жжение имени не дает ему об этом забыть.

– У тебя проблемы в общении с людьми, да? Тобио-чан? – спрашивает он как-то вечером, и имя снова обжигает предплечье. – Ты хотя бы пытался с ними поладить?

– Они мне не нравятся. Слишком легкомысленные, – пожевав кончик ручки, всё-таки отвечает Кагеяма. – Вместо того, чтобы флиртовать друг с другом, лучше бы тренировались.

Ойкава вздыхает и вытягивается на кровати. Судя по всему, теоретическая часть курса его Жертве не даётся. Иначе он бы уже знал, что так не нравящийся ему флирт лишь форма взаимодействия между Бойцом и Жертвой.

– Флирт это важная часть общения, Тобио-чан, – наставительным тоном говорит он Кагеяме и чувствует пристыженное жжение в имени. – Хочешь, я тебя научу?

На самом деле он не собирается приставать к нему. Слишком велик риск получить ожог от вспыхнувшего недовольством Жертвы имени. Но жжение не появляется, и Ойкава, удивившись, поворачивает голову к Кагеяме.

Хвост Кагеямы, до этого спокойно свисавший со стула, нервно подёргивается и извивается змеёй. Кагеяма ловит его и прикусывает кончик, а щёки заливает тёмный румянец. Ойкава восхищенно выдыхает и незаметным глазу движением перемещается с кровати на пол перед стулом. Кагеяма смотрит на него сверху вниз, жмурится и мотает головой. Имя наконец-то вспыхивает болью, и Ойкава, не сдержавшись, шипит.

– Я тебе нравлюсь, Тобио-чан, – шепчет он и довольно улыбается.

Кагеяма отрицательно мотает головой, отъезжает на стуле подальше от него и прижимает к голове ушки. 

***

Учитель вызывает Ойкаву посреди урока. В кабинете у него всегда много интересных и, как иногда кажется Ойкаве, абсолютно случайно появляющихся вещей. Однажды он даже нашел на книжной полке запылившийся птичий череп. Сейчас же самым интересным был сидящий на стуле, утирающийся рукавом толстовки мрачный Кагеяма. Ушки у него мелко подрагивали от возмущения и злости, а гибкий хвост хлестал по ногам и стулу, выдираясь из перепачканных грязью пальцев. Вид у Кагеямы был донельзя несчастный, но при этом независимый.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает учителя Ойкава, не сводя внимательного взгляда со своей Жертвы.

– Он подрался, – учитель хмурится, и очки его поблескивают в лучах полуденного солнца. – Причину не говорят ни Бесстрашные, ни он. 

Кагеяма вскидывает на него злобный взгляд, но почти сразу поникает и прижимает истрёпанный рукав к кровоточащему носу. Ойкава чувствует холодок в затылке. Бесстрашные – одна из самых сильных боевых пар школы, выпускники и, пожалуй, самые агрессивные на потоке. Что Боец, что Жертва лучшим разрешением спора считают хороший поединок в Системе, но…

– Кагеяма-кун сунулся в Систему без тебя, – подтверждает его догадки учитель и кивает на Кагеяму. – Забирай его с собой. С наказанием определимся позже.

Они выходят из кабинета, и Ойкаве приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы тут же не накинуться с вопросами. У стен есть уши, и выспрашивать причины потасовки возле кабинета учителя он не собирается.

– В комнату. Живо, – почти рычит Ойкава, хватает повернувшего было в другую сторону Кагеяму и дёргает за собой. – Тобио-чан!

До комнаты они идут быстрым шагом, и всё это время Ойкава чувствует неровный пульс Кагеямы, отдающийся щекоткой в кончиках пальцев.

– Рассказывай, – приказывает он, как только за ними закрывается дверь.

Кагеяма молча проходит в комнату и валится на его кровать, прячет лицо в подушку и бубнит:

– Не хочу.

Ойкава вздыхает, садится рядом и кладёт ладонь на широкую спину. До него только сейчас доходит, что он совсем не чувствует ставших привычными эмоций Кагеямы. Словно тот отгородился от него высокой стеной и перекрыл связь. Поэтому он и не почувствовал, как его Жертву затащило в чужую Систему.

– Тобио-чан, – ласково говорит он и начинает поглаживать напряженные мышцы спины. – Я не буду рассказывать об этом учителю. Наказания в любом случае не избежать, но раз ты так не хочешь ему говорить, то и я не буду.  
Кагеяма шевелит ухом и поворачивает голову, чтобы вдохнуть.

– Он сказал, что ты заберешь мои ушки, – наконец, признается он и краснеет.

Ойкава теряется. Он представляет, как именно сказал ему об этом Жертва Бесстрашных. Чего-чего, а чувства такта в этой паре ноль на двоих. Ойкава морщится, как от зубной боли, в нём поднимается глухое раздражение, и даже хвост, который он обычно хорошо держит под контролем, извивается и несколько раз бьёт Кагеяму по ногам. 

–Ну. Да, – он пожимает плечами и пытается размять совсем закаменевшие от напряжения мышцы. – Я же люблю тебя.

Слова срываются с губ легко и привычно. Боец влюбляется в свою Жертву практически сразу, и это не зависит от личных привязанностей или пола партнера. Так просто случается, и всё. Выросший в школе Семи лун Ойкава считает это нормальным. В отличие от выросшего в другом мире Кагеямы.

– Я же парень, – ожидаемо отвечает Кагеяма и снова прячет лицо в подушку. – Это противоестественно.

– Для нас – нет. Для тех, у кого есть имя, неважен пол партнера. Влечение к своему Бойцу или Жертве сильнее нас, – говорит ему Ойкава и гладит по прижавшимся к голове ушкам. – Это случится не сразу, Тобио-чан. Не переживай. Сначала нам нужно привыкнуть друг к другу. 

Кагеяма недовольно шевелит ухом, уходя от прикосновений, и заворачивается в сбившееся с кровати одеяло, как в кокон. Ойкава улыбается себе под нос и встает с кровати, чтобы дать ему время успокоиться и подумать.

***

Ушки у Кагеямы смешные – большие, поставленные вразлёт, с бархатистой чёрной шерсткой и забавными кисточками на концах. Немного девчачьи, выдающие настроение Кагеямы с потрохами. Хвост же наоборот – длинный и гибкий, как у большинства парней, но такой же чуткий.

Ойкаве нравятся его ушки. Он опять валяется на кровати, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Кагеяма заполняет бесконечные строчки домашнего теста. Ушки у него плотно прижаты к голове, но хвост иногда подрагивает. Кагеяма снова закрывается от него, старается не пропустить ни одной эмоции наружу. Он игнорирует взгляд Ойкавы, но покрасневшие ухо и скула выдают его с головой. Кагеяма знает, что за ним наблюдают, и поэтому смущается. Ойкава подавляет желание облизнуться и сказать какую-нибудь глупость.

– Ойкава…-сан? – произносит вдруг Кагеяма, и он приподнимается на локтях. – Можно тебя попросить?

Ойкава кивает и прикрывает глаза, стараясь не волновать вспыхнувшего до самых корней волос Кагеяму. Ему хочется снова чувствовать его смущение, нетерпение и любопытство. 

Скрипят колесики отъезжающего кресла, натренированный бесконечными боями без Системы Ойкава чувствует движение к кровати. Кагеяма крадется, как настороженный кот к вкусненькому кусочку – хвост извивается, глаза широко раскрыты, и зрачок затапливает тёмно-синюю радужку, как чернильное пятно. Ойкава встречается с ним взглядом, не понимая, когда открыл глаза, и успевает схватить за запястье отшатнувшегося Кагеяму.

– Ну же, Тобио-чан. Хватит бояться меня, – Ойкава ласково шепчет и поглаживает большим пальцем взбесившийся пульс. – Уж я-то ничего плохого тебе не сделаю.

Кагеяма замирает, ушки встают торчком, а хвост обвивает запястье, за которое держится Ойкава. Прикосновение нежной шёрстки заставляет зажмуриться от щекотки и удовольствия.

– Учитель говорит, что я не должен быть одиночкой. Раз у меня есть Боец, – Кагеяма сглатывает и смотрит Ойкаве в глаза. 

– Есть, – согласно кивает Ойкава и тянет Кагеяму за руку к себе. – Ну же, Тобио-чан. Иди сюда…

Кагеяма залезает к нему на кровать, хмурится и жуёт губу, но всё же укладывается рядом – лицом к лицу. Ойкава вытягивает их руки и складывает вместе запястья – имя к имени, ладонь к ладони. 

Он всегда думал, что с таким девчачьим именем в Жертвы ему достанется милая покладистая девушка с красивыми ногами и смущённой улыбкой. Кагеяма всего на несколько сантиметров ниже, у него тренированное тело, широкие запястья и большие ладони в мелких царапинах. Тонкая кожа горла натягивается на кадыке, а над верхней губой пробивается несколько тёмных волосков. У него плоская грудь, подрагивающий напряжённый живот и сильные руки с перекатывающимися под смуглой кожей мышцами. Кагеяма является абсолютной противоположностью фантазиям Ойкавы. Ойкава любит его.

Он улыбается, прикрывает глаза и второй рукой притягивает напрягшегося Кагеяму к себе.

– Прикосновения в парах это основа. Мы должны доверять не только общему имени, но и друг другу. Я тебе, – Ойкава гладит ладонью вздымающийся от частого дыхания бок, – а ты мне. Без доверия у нас ничего не получится.

Кагеяма согласно кивает и пытается расслабиться. Он смотрит на Ойкаву широко раскрытыми глазами и, скорее всего, бессознательно облизывает пересохшую нижнюю губу.

– Испытывать влечение к своему Бойцу или Жертве нормально, Тобио-чан, – Ойкава кончиками пальцев гладит напряжённое плечо. - Здесь никто на тебя косо не посмотрит. Не переживай.

Ойкава касается пальцами его лица – гладит вдоль нижней челюсти, большим пальцем трогает уголок рта. Кагеяма закрывает глаза, поворачивает голову и чуть прикусывает подушечку пальца, касается её языком. Дыхание у него частое и поверхностное, но тело уже не такое скованное. Он чувствует связь между ними, пытается её принять. Благодаря этой связи он не может чувствовать отвращение к прикосновениям Ойкавы, но прежние мысли, чувства и воспоминания никуда от этого не денутся.

– С тобой что-то плохое случилось в школе, Тобио-чан? – Ойкава приближает свое лицо вплотную к лицу Кагеямы и выдыхает вопрос в приоткрытые губы.

Кагеяма отрицательно крутит головой, хвост снова приходит в движение. Ойкава ловит его и придавливает ладонью к бедру. Ему очень хочется поцеловать Кагеяму, хочется прижать его к себе и не отпускать. Ему много чего хочется, и он не видит смысла в сдерживании своих порывов, но выросший в мире за стенами школы Кагеяма не может поддаться желаниям так легко.

– С одноклассником. Это ещё в средней школе было, – шепчет себе под нос Кагеяма и хмурится. – Мы вместе в волейбольном клубе были.

Ойкава прикасается к его губам, заставляя замолкнуть. У него нет намерения продолжать, но Кагеяма сам приоткрывает рот и прижимается к нему губами. Лицо у него при этом такое сосредоточенное и отчаянное, что Ойкава не может сдержать улыбку. Кагеяма слизывает её и шумно выдыхает.

– Тобио-чан, – осторожно шепчет Ойкава и проводит языком по нижней губе. - Тебе не обязательно делать всё сразу. Ладно?

Кагеяма согласно кивает, а потом забирается широкой ладонью под домашний растянутый свитер Ойкавы и прижимает её к животу. Рука горячая, но связь, которую он перестал наконец-то сдерживать, кажется раскалённой лентой, разворачивающейся между ними. Ойкава даже задыхается от этого жара.

– Тобио-чан, – ласково зовет он и начинает целовать подставленные губы.

***

Ойкаве с трудом удается держать себя в руках. Поцелуй становится глубоким и жадным – Кагеяма отвечает на него, льнёт к Ойкаве всем телом, а пальцы на животе будто вплавляются в напрягшиеся мышцы. Ойкава чуть отстраняется, забирается ладонями под футболку Кагеямы и оглаживает всё, до чего может дотянуться – бока и живот вздрагивают под его прикосновениями, сосок становится твёрдым, стоит его чуть ущипнуть, а вдоль позвоночника выступает испарина. Кагеяму явно ведёт, он обнимает Ойкаву за шею и прижимается так, что между ними не остается воздуха.

– Ойкава-сан, – жалобно зовёт он, не открывая глаз и обнимая хвостом запястье.

Ойкаве кажется, что крышу ему сносит окончательно и бесповоротно. Он рывком переворачивает Кагеяму на спину, нависает над ним и тут же лижет открывшуюся шею. Кожа под языком солоноватая и горячая – Ойкава прикусывает кожу под челюстью, и вкуса во рту становится больше. Кагеяма вздрагивает, пальцами впивается в спину Ойкавы и расслабляется.

Ойкава целует его в шею, обводит языком кадык и утыкается носом в обычное ухо, выдыхает жарко и с присвистом. В голове у него тяжело и пусто, а руки словно живут своей жизнью, сжимая широкие плечи. Ойкава не думает – он опускается всем весом на Кагеяму и трётся об него телом, будто огромный кот. Тело под ним выгибается и подаётся навстречу. Ойкава дуреет, задыхается воздухом, чувствуя под тонкими домашними штанами твёрдый член Кагеямы. Он сжимает зубы на его плече и прижимается к влажному следу от укуса лбом.

– Тобио-чан, – снова зовёт он, сползает с разгоряченного тела Кагеямы и укладывается рядом. – Ты такой ласковый, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма словно отпускает себя – ушки расслабились, хвост свешивается с кровати и едва шевелится. Он не открывает глаза, лицо покраснело, а лоб покрылся испариной. Ойкава гладит его живот и снова целует – язык Кагеямы тут же проскальзывает ему в рот, и Ойкаве кажется, что это лучший поцелуй за всю его жизнь. 

Он осторожно забирается пальцами под резинку штанов и проходится по напряжённому члену. Кагеяму выгибает. Он сжимает плечо Ойкавы крепкой хваткой и заставляет сильнее прижать ладонь к паху. 

– Ойкава-сан, – сбивчиво шепчет он и отпускает его руку.

– Не до конца, – обещает ему Ойкава в ответ на невысказанную просьбу. – Обещаю.

Он сползает ниже и широким движением лижет поджимающийся живот, чуть прикусывает нежную кожу у пупка и ласкает его языком. Кагеяма глухо всхлипывает и прижимает ко рту сжатый кулак. Бедра его подаются навстречу поцелуям Ойкавы и подрагивают от напряжения. 

Ойкава целует кожу над резинкой трусов, стягивает их вниз вместе со штанами и вылизывает полностью обнажившуюся головку члена. Ему кажется, что ощущений, вкусов и запахов становится слишком много. У Ойкавы стоит до багряных кругов перед глазами, а сердце бухает, как паровой молот. Он обводит головку языком, пропускает её в рот и фиксирует вздрогнувшие бёдра. Кагеяма зарывается пальцами в его волосы, тянет немного и гладит нежную кожу за ушами. Ойкава жмурится, подаётся головой навстречу ладоням, а потом опускается ртом на член. Связь между ними вьётся раскалённым металлом – Ойкава чувствует Кагеяму, как себя. Чувствует, как заходится его сердце, и неоновую вспышку удовольствия. Рот и руки его двигаются в одном ритме – Ойкава вбирает член Кагеямы так глубоко, как только может, и помогает себе рукой, язык проходится по всей длине ствола и лижет вдоль уздечки. Он только успевает войти во вкус, как Кагеяма вдруг громко стонет, а его член во рту Ойкавы становится совсем твёрдым и пульсирует. Кагеяма кончает, прогибаясь в пояснице и прижимая к себе голову Ойкавы.

Ойкава не успевает вытереть испачканный спермой рот, как в поле его зрения появляется смуглая рука Кагеямы.

– Тобио-чан, – успевает позвать он, а ладонь уже проскальзывает в штаны и сжимает стоящий колом член.

Ойкаве хорошо от ощущений Кагеямы, его ведёт, и он двигает бёдрами навстречу неловко ласкающей его руке. Он кончает спустя пару сильных движений ладони Кагеямы и расслабленно откидывается спиной на стену. В голове ватная пустота и никаких мыслей. Одно лишь послевкусие двух оргазмов.

***

– Тобио-чан, если ты сдашь этот тест, я сделаю тебе минет, – шепчет Ойкава на ухо взволнованному Кагеяме и улыбается.

– Нет, – голос у Кагеямы глухой, будто надтреснутый от волнения. 

– М-м-м, – улыбается Ойкава и прикусывает кошачье ушко. – А если ты мне?

Он довольно смеётся, подталкивает в распахнувшийся двери кабинета покрасневшего от шеи до корней волос Кагеяму и отступает в толпу мающихся от безделья Бойцов.


End file.
